


I Just Want to See My Baby Standing Right Outside My Door

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sharpy is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better gift could anyone ask for than their boyfriend who's trapped in Winnipeg? None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to See My Baby Standing Right Outside My Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth day! (I think) I've lost count at this point... Anabella is a boss for getting my notes back to me faster than I could eat dinner and Morgan is a continual inspiration. Enjoy.

Sharpy dropped his coat in Jonny’s doorway before plopping down rather ungracefully on the couch. “So what the hell has been up with Kruger?” He looked back at Pat and Jonny as he spoke, shifting his gaze to Duncs and Seabs as the question finished. Pat and Jonny, along with Seabs, all shrugged their shoulders. After a beat, it was finally Duncs who spoke up.

“Did you guys really not pick up on it?” He looked around the room as everyone shook their heads.

“I mean we noticed he’s been off. A lot quieter than usual.” Jonny pulled the wings out of the oven, tossing them in the sauce.

“Yeah, but you honestly don’t know why?” Duncs look incredulously at the group while both Patricks screwed their faces up in thought. “You’re all even worse than I had thought. He misses Fro.” A wave of realization washed over them as they understood.

“So you mean he’s been so quiet because he misses his boyfriend?” Pat was now sitting on the counter, picking a chicken wing apart with his teeth. 

Duncs nodded. “The poor guy is a mess, I can’t imagine what that must be like.” He shook his head, accepting the plate of food that Jonny handed him.

“So we have to do something about it right? I mean he’s our teammate.” Jonny’s voice was bordering on captain-like as he sat down next to Sharpy.

“Like what?” Seabs was sucking the sauce off of his finger.

“I’ve got it!” Sharpy stood up so quickly he almost spilled Jonny’s plate.

“Care to share?” Jonny was eyeing him from his seated position.

“We,” Sharpy paused for dramatic effect, “should bring Fro home.” There was a brief round of cheering and applause from Pat and Seabs before Jonny cut them off.

“And how do you suppose we do that huh? He’s playing in Winnipeg if you hand’t noticed.”

“And Winnipeg sucks!” Pat had just enough time to dodge the piece of chicken that Jonny sent flying in his direction.

“Winnipeg does not suck, thank you Peeks, but we can still fly him home for Christmas Eve right? And he could leave on Boxing Day.” Sharpy looked around the room as he spoke, watching them all start to nod along with his plan. “Then it’s settled. Someone has to get ahold of Fro, Peeks that can be you. Jonny you can take care of getting the plane tickets, Duncs and Seabs…you two make sure Marcus doesn’t find out. And try to cheer the poor kid up a little bit.”

“What are you doing then?” Jonny stared at Sharpy, a small amount of hesitation in his voice. 

“I, young Toes, will be putting the finishing touches on this. Besides, it was my idea.” He stood up again, garnishing an eye roll from Jonny. “Let’s reconvene here for dinner two days from now.”  
 “Hey wait, I have to make dinner too?” Jonny stood up, his indignation directed at Sharpy.

“I don’t care,” he waved his hand. “You can order take out. Now, go team!” He grabbed his coat from the floor and was out the door before anyone could say anything else, leaving the rest of the guys to just blink at each other.

 

Fortunately for Pat, it was fairly easy to get ahold of Frolik. He still had the guys number from last season, next to the numbers of all the guys he’s played with since juniors. He hit the dial button and sank down into his couch, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” It had been a while since Pat had spoken to Michael, and his accent sounded heavier than he remembered. 

“Hey Fro, it’s Kaner.” 

“Oh hey Pat, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, how’s Winnipeg?” Pat crossed his fingers, silently hoping that Michael would begin his long rant as to the horrors of that frostbitten wasteland.

“It’s not too bad, the people are pretty nice. Little bit colder though.” 

Pat slouched against the back of the couch in defeat. “Cool cool. Hey listen, I’ve got a quick question for you.” He waited for a second before finishing his thought. “Do you have plans for, like, the entirety of the Christmas break?” Pat held his breath.

“Uhm, no. I was probably going spend it with one of the guys up here. Why?”

Doing his most atrocious celebratory dance, Pat almost forgot to ask the real question. “You wanna come down here? Look, we’re gonna pay for you plane tickets and everything because Kruger has been so bummed out recently and it's painful to watch. It's gonna be a surprise. Like a christmas present. But better.” Pat crossed his fingers waiting for an answer.

“Sure! I’d really like to come back down and see the guys. And it's has been a long time since I’ve seen Marcus. Is he okay? I mean other than missing me?” 

Pat chuckled into the phone. “He’s been good otherwise, but I think a, ah, nice visit from his boy would really cheer him up.” He imagined Michael rolling his eyes at him.

“I’m sure it would. But this sounds good. Thanks.”

“Cool. I’ll text you the flight details later and it’ll be good to see you again.” They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Pat quickly dialed Sharpy, letting him know that the plan was in motion.

 

“I still don’t see why we had to meet at my house just so I could order all your fat asses pizza.” Jonny huffed and sat on his couch, deliberately taking the biggest slice.

“Because,” Sharpy answered with his mouthful. “We can’t meet at mine because Abby will kill me if we wake the girls up.” 

Jonny rolled his eyes. “And we can’t do Kaner’s or Duncs’ or Seabs’?”

“No.” Sharpy shoved half a piece of pizza in his mouth, refusing to give any further answers. “So, we’ve got the plane tickets and Fro is on board and Kruger doesn’t know. Good.” 

“I’m still not sure what you’re contributing to this Sharpy.” Jonny narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Sharpy just shook his head in response. 

“All in due time Toes, all in due time. So his flight gets in at 3:15 tomorrow yeah?” Jonny nodded his head in response. “Alright. I’ll take you two with me to the airport,” he signaled to Duncs and Seabs,” and you and Peeks can makes sure Marcus is home. Understood?” They all nodded in agreement and it took everything Sharpy had not to ask them to synchronize their watches. “Duns, Seabs, meet at my house at 2:30 tomorrow, and break!” And just like that, Sharpy was out the door again.

 

Sharpy was fully prepared when the defensive duo arrived at his house the next afternoon. He was sitting, impatiently, by his front door munching on some sort of granola power bar that Abby had given him earlier saying something along the lines of “For god’s sake don't just sit there and stare out the window. Here, just, eat this.” Duncs barely had time to knock on Sharpy’s door before he opened it, pulling his toque on and heading to the car. 

“Onward!’ He started the engine and was out of the driveway before they had their seat belts buckled. 

“Hey Sharpy?” Seabs was sitting in the back, looking at the large brown bag of small presents, each with their own shiny bow. “What the hell is all of that?”

Meeting his gaze in the rearview window, Sharpy smiled devilishly and continued driving. 

“Never mind I don’t want to know anymore.” He turned back around, sitting silently for the rest of the trip, which went pretty quickly. They pulled up outside the terminal where Michael was waiting, greeted him and threw his small suitcase in the back before shoving him into the car. 

“Fro!” Duncs turned around from the passenger seat to fist-bump him. “Good to see you man.” 

Michael smiled widely back at him. “Good to see you too. Jets are nice but I miss you guys.” 

Seabs nodded sympathetically next to him. “We miss you too. And Bolly. And Razor. Trades are tough sometimes.” 

“But Marcus, he doesn’t know I’m coming?” Michael tried to catch Sharpy’s eyes in the mirror.

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Poor guy has no clue.” Sharpy smiled, getting Duncs’ attention. “Call Jonny. Wait, scratch that. Call Peeks. Tell him we’re on the way and should be there in,” he checked the clock on the dashboard, “about fifteen minutes.” Duncs nodded and did as he was told, the rest of the car discussing the latest gossip from both teams as they drove toward Marcus’ house.

 

“You want me to…put this on my head?” Michael eyed the large bow, clouds of glitter falling off of it.    
Sharpy nodded. “You have to! It’s not like we can wrap you up in paper or anything, so put the bow on. Please? I’m sure Marcus will love it.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “If it's for Marcus…” He pulled the bow out of the back of Sharpy’s car and placed it on his head, trying to balance it before finding the string that went around his chin. The group got a few head turns on their way up to Marcus’ apartment, between Michael’s bow and Sharpy’s large bag of small presents. Upon arriving on the right floor, Sharpy, Duncs, and Seabs all waited at the end of the hallway, ushering Michael towards the door. 

“We’ll wait here.” Sharpy grinned as Michael shook his head, pacing down the stretch of carpet and knocking on the door. It was only a few seconds before it opened and Sharpy saw Marcus’ arms fly around Michael, knocking the bow clean off his head. Startled, Michael flung his arms around Marcus to try and keep his balance. Despite their best efforts the pair went down in a heap, laughing as the exchanged quick kisses. 

“Jesus christ get in here before you two get arrested for public indecency or something.” Jonny stood over top of them, making his way out of the apartment as he smiled down at them. Eventually they got back to their feet and Marcus looked from Jonny and Pat to Sharpy, Duncs, and Seabs who had joined them in front of the door. 

“You all planned this?” His smile was close to splitting his face in two. 

They all nodded as Duncs smiled warmly. “Couldn’t stand to see you so unhappy around the holidays. We’ll let you guys, ah, get reacquainted then. If you need anything, just let us know.” He took a step back as Sharpy handed them the bag.

“Merry christmas, from me and the guys.”

The pair smiled and accepted the bag, thanking him and the rest of the group. It wasn’t until they were on the elevator that Jonny finally spoke up.

“So what exactly was in that bag?” 

A grin slowly spread across Sharpy’s face. “One hundred individually wrapped condoms.” They stared at him in horror, except for Pat who was doubled over in laughter.

“You wrapped them all?” Duncs’ eyes were wide with disbelief.

“Abby helped.” They burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves as the elevator hit the ground floor.


End file.
